¿Qué es poesía?
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Sirius llega a altas horas de la madrugada y se encuentra a Remus dormido en un sillón con un libro de Becquer en su regazo,¿cambiará su idea de que la poesía solo es para adolescentes enamoradizas y cursis?SLASH SBRL COMPLETO!Thanks 4 the reviews
1. Introducción

**Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo, con otro ff y es que, ayer por la noche estaba leyendo yo a Bécquer y me dije: cada una de estas rimas se merece tener 1 ff!xD Bueno, os lo voy a explicar un poco. En cada chapi( que será de largo 2 o 3 paginas de Word) voy a poner 1 rima y depende de cual sea, así será el capitulo. Espero que os guste porque a mi me hace mucha ilusión hacer este tipo de fic que ya llevo pensando durante mucho tiempo y por fin, me he decidido. Esta es la introducción sin la que no podría haber historia,****es sobrmi rima preferida, la número XXV, para los poco entendidos en números romanos( Como Alexander..xD: XXL o XXS?xD) os diré que es la número 25, pero si vais a buscar os saldrá como XXV. ¡SE ME HA OLVIDADO DECÍOSLO! Es un Sirius&Remus(xD gran novedad!xD) y creo que nada más, espero por favor, reviews, y que os parezca una buena idea y que os guste mucho, claro!nn. Bueno, os dejo con ellos. **

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Sirius entró en la Sala Común a las dos y media de la madrugada según el reloj de Gryffindor. ¿Tanto tiempo había tardado en echarle aquel purgante a los slythering¡Y le dijo a Moony que lo ayudaría con el trabajo de pociones! Seguramente habría estado esperándolo gran parte de la noche; efectivamente, su amigo estaba totalmente dormido en uno de los amplios sillones de la sala común, con un libro en su regazo. ¡Otra vez aquel libro de poesía¿Es que nunca se cansaba de releerlo?(N/A Yo no..xD es tan bonito…TT-TT)¿Qué tendría de especial aquel autor para que Moony le tuviera tanto aprecio a sus poesías? Bueno, quizás debería leer alguna y juzgar por sí mismo.

Con cuidado se sentó junto a Moony y le quitó el libro de las manos, por la pagina por la que lo tenía cogido, Moony buscó aún dormido, instintivamente, su libro y se topó con ''un peluche gigante'', también llamado Sirius, al que abrazar. Sirius sonrió imperceptiblemente ante aquel tierno gesto y empezó a leer.

_Cuando en la noche te envuelven _

_Las olas de tul del sueño,_

_Y tus tendidas pestañas_

_Semejan arcos de ébano;_

_Por escuchar los latidos de tu corazón inquieto_

_Y reclinar tu dormida_

_Cabeza sobre mi pecho,_

_Diera, alma mía,_

_Cuanto poseo:_

_¡La luz, el aire_

_Y el pensamiento!_

''¡Que cursilada!'' pensó Sirius instantáneamente, levantado la vista de el libro para fijarla en su amigo. Realmente, parecía un ángel, o por lo menos esa era su imagen de cómo debería de ser uno. ¡Tan dulce! Cuanto le gustaría quedarse para siempre así, poder detener el tiempo y que Moony siempre lo abrazara dormido, escuchando los latidos de su corazón inquieto y reclinando su dormida cabeza sobre su pecho…¿Dónde había oído eso antes¡Maldita poesía! Lo estaba volviendo majareta¡Eso era¡Leer esas cursiladas le había sorbido el seso y ahora creía que su amigo era la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra¿Qué clase de magia era aquella que con tan solo leerla quedabas prendado de sus versos que no paraban de repetir tu mente? Decidió que seguiría leyendo, solo por curiosidad, como aquel mago de las palabras era capaz de embaucar a Moony.

_Cuando se clavan tus ojos_

_En un invisible objeto,_

_Y tus labios ilumina_

_De una sonrisa el reflejo;_

_Por leer sobre tu frente _

_El callado pensamiento_

_Que pasa como la nube _

_Del mar sobre el ancho espejo,_

_Diera alma mía_

_Cuanto deseo:_

_¡La fama, el oro,_

_La gloria, el genio!_

Volvió a sonreír tras leer los últimos versos. La lectura nunca había sido su pasatiempo favorito, y menos poesía, que solo leían adolescentes enamoradizas, pero le estaba empezando a coger el gustillo al autorcillo ese. Era como si supiera el cada instante como se sentía. Como si él supiera describir con palabras todo el barullo que tenía dentro de su mente. Y ahí seguía Moony, con su carita ligeramente aniñada y con el rostro sereno, de vez en cuando, asomaba alguna sonrisita de entre sus labios.

Sin duda, si Sirius tuviera que elegir una cara de la que más le gustaban sería cuando sonreía. O quizás cuando aquel rubor le encendía rabiosamente las mejillas por algún comentario de James o de él mismo. Si, Békey o como se llamara, tenía mucha razón¡¿Cuánto daría por entrar en la mente de su introvertido amigo y leer sus pensamientos, incluso convencerle de que lo amara! Si tan solo pudiera… Suspiró. Nunca serían más que amigos, lo sabía¿por qué se aferraba a una esperanza más que improbable? Quizás fuera porque era lo único que le quedaba en la vida junto a su ''hermano'' James. Siguió leyendo interesado.

_Cuando enmudece tu lengua,_

_Y se apresura tu aliento,_

_Y tus mejillas se encienden,_

_Y entornas tus ojos negros;_

_Por ver entre tus pestañas _

_Brillar con húmedo fuego_

_La ardiente chispa que brota_

_Del volcán de mis deseos,_

_Diera alma mía,_

_Cuanto espero_

_¡La fe, el espíritu,_

_La tierra, el cielo!_

¡Por Merlín! Tan cerca y tan lejos. Si tan solo se agachara un poco más, podría al fin rozar sus labios como tantas veces había deseado¿por qué no? Parecía profundamente dormido. Un simple roce no le despertaría, o eso esperaba. Se fue agachando lentamente, con miles de emociones acumulándose en su pecho: miedo, deseo, culpabilidad, amor…

Se acercó tan lentamente que le parecieron horas lo que tardó en estar a escasos milímetros de su destino. Era en ese momento, o nunca. Decidió afrontar en otro momento las consecuencias de sus actos cuando algo lo sobresaltó.

-¡Sirius!-gritó desde lo alto de la escalera que daba a los dormitorios de los chicos, su amigo- ¿Dónde te metiste?-preguntó también a voz de grito, haciendo caso omiso a las señas de Sirius para que bajara la voz y haciendo que Remus despertara sobresaltado, apunto de besase con su mejor amigo. Parpadeó incrédulo, gesto que Sirius aprovechó para guardarse el libro bajo la túnica. Aún tenía muchas dudas que aclarar acerca del tal ''Bequet''

**Aquí se termina la introducción. Así empezó todo...xD Bueno, no se que os ha parecido, como siempre, Jimmy jode la escenita romántica(Oh!Soy especialista en hacer estas escenas..xD) pero habrá más oportunidades. Creo yo...WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!xD**

**Si quereis saber como sigue, solo mandadme un review. Si, ahí, justo debajo tuyo, donde pone ''submit review'', pues dale a ''GO'' y me haces feliz además de que verás como sigue esta historia.**

**Bueno, espero reviews(PLEASEEEEEEE...TT-TT) y que os haya gustado, que conste que no voya dejar ''Silencio'' de lado por hacer este ff¿eh? Jejejejejeje. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	2. Tu pupila azul

**Hola! No he podido evitarlo, ha sido despertar, encender el ordena y ponerme a escribir..xD En serio, tengo muchísima ilusión con este ff y la verdad es que me esta costado tan poquito seguirlo que parece mentira..xD Bueno, este se puede considerar el 1º chapi y es sobre la rima XII(trece) que, supongo que algunos conocereis la de: ''tu pupila es azul y...'' jejejejeje, bueno, espero que os guste, porque yo estoy muy contenta de como me esta quedando. Muchas gracias a Viosil Uab por el review y espero recibir unos cuantos más. ¡PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!Haganme feliz...TT-TT, como dije en otro ff. Mandadme reviews y seré más feliz que una emperatriz!xD( yo y mis paridas..xD si no digo una, reviento!). Muchas gracias por leer y os dejo con el capitulo.**

**Tu pupila es azul**

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Remus confuso cuando al fin su cerebro pudo evaluar objetivamente la situación. Sirius seguía sin excusa alguna para estar en esa posición tan comprometedora.

-Emh… Es que llegué tarde y no tuve corazón para dejarte dormido sobre el sillón, pensaba llevarte a la cama- dijo Sirius intentado disculparse- a la tuya- aclaró inmediatamente, haciendo que Remus se riera.

-¿Dónde esta mi libro?- preguntó entonces alarmado

-¿Qué libro?- Sirius intentó sonar desconcertado a la vez que inocente

-El libro que estaba leyendo antes de quedarme dormido- explicó Remus- ¿No lo has visto?

-¿Yo¡No¡Por supuesto que no! Debiste haberlo imaginado… o quizás alguien te lo haya robado…- dijo Sirius, fingiendo de nuevo, inocencia

-¿Quién puede haberlo hecho? Mi libro favorito a la porra… Ya nunca podré volver a leerla… Bueno, mañana le preguntaré a Filch si alguien lo ha encontrado…- murmuró Remus apesadumbrado

-¿Leerla?- repitió Sirius- ¿El qué?

-¡La poesía!-exclamó su amigo como si fuera obvio.

-Así que, era un libro de poesía…-dijo Sirius de nuevo disimulando

-Si. De Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer para ser más exactos.

-¿Y cual es esa poesía que no podrás volver a leer?- preguntó Sirius

-Pues la número… ¡Bueno¿y a ti qué te importa!- dijo sonrojándose. Sirius rió un momento. Le encantaba cuando se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué número?

-La número trece-respondió. Sirius recordó haber leído algo antes de que Remus despertara

_Tu pupila es azul, y cuando ríes,_

_Su claridad suave me recuerda_

_El trémulo fulgor de la mañana_

_Que en el mar se refleja_

-Vaya, vaya, así que el pequeño Moony se nos ha enamorado de una chica de ojos azules¿eh¿eh?-canturreo Sirius haciendo que Remus se volviera a sonrojar.

-¡Cállate! No me gusta ninguna chica- bufó

-A Remus le gusta una chica, a Remus le gusta a una chicaaaaaa- volvió a canturrear su amigo

-Y si me gusta alguien¿qué? A ti también te gustan las chicas y no hay ningún problema- Sirius se quedó sin palabras ante tal declaración.

-A si que¿te gusta alguien?- preguntó sorprendido. Su amigo no respondió, solo subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

-Si encuentras el libro, tráemelo cuanto antes- dijo simplemente, metiéndose en la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-¡Padfoot¿Me has escuchado antes¿Dónde te habías metido!- preguntó James en el mismo sitio desde donde había despertado a Remus

-Estuve por ahí… Haciendo unas bromillas a los Slytherin- dijo quitándole importancia

-Te noto decaído, hermano. ¿Ha pasado algo?- volvió a preguntar su amigo suspicazmente

-No, nada…¿Tú sabías que a Remus le gusta alguien?

-Pues la verdad es que también lo he notado raro, pero no le he dado importancia, creía que era por ''su problema'', pero ya veo que es por amor.

-Ya veo…- murmuró Sirius cansadamente

-¿En serio no te pasa nada? puedes contármelo¿sabes?

-¡Y dale¡Que no es nada!- no era nada excepto que la única e ínfima posibilidad de que Remus lo amara se acababa de desvanecer. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, ansiosas de salir, pero Sirius las mantuvo a ralla sin dejar escapar a una sola y subiendo las escaleras para poder dormir. Dormir y no despertar. También cerró la puerta y dejó a James con un palmo de narices, apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras y con gesto serio, bastante impropio de él, todo sea dicho.

-Aquí esta pasando algo raro- dedució finalmente- y yo, voy a descubrirlo- finalizó entrando en el cuarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maldito, estúpido e idiota mil veces, Padfoot. ''a Remus le gusta una chica'' será… Remus respiró muy hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. ¡Claro que le gustaba alguien¡Claro que tenía los ojos azules! Pero…Un momento…¿Cómo sabía Sirius lo de los ojos azules¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le gustaba¡Oh, por Merlín¡Debía ser eso! O quizás…¡MALDITO CHUCHO SARNOSO¡Él le había robado el maldito libro¿Por qué¿Para qué? Bueno, no iba a montar el espectáculo. No le hacía falta el libro, después de todo, se lo sabía de memoria… Oyó un portazo y Black entró con los ojos vidriosos. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Remus se hizo el dormido y entreabrió un poco los ojos para ver la reacción de su amigo.

_Tu pupila es azul, y cuando lloras,_

_Las transparentes lágrimas en ella_

_Se me figuran gotas de rocío_

_Sobre una violeta_

Sirius miró la cama de su amigo y allí estaba, de nuevo dormido. En una cama contigua, Peter dormía soltando pequeños y molestos ronquidos. Ambos parecían totalmente introducidos e sus sueños, ni si quiera una guerra mundial podría despertarlos, así que, aprovechó para descargar toda su frustración y dejar escapar aquellas lágrimas ahora que nadie le veía. Sintió la reconfortante sensación, como si llorando todas sus penas se disiparan y como si cada una de aquellas lágrimas le limpiara el alma.

Remus contemplaba desde su cama el espectáculo sin precedentes. Quería levantarse de la cama, correr hacia su amigo, abrazarle y decirle que fuera cual fuera su aflicción, el le ayudaría a resolver el problema, pero sus piernas fallaban y de alguna manera, sabía que necesitaba soledad.

_Tu pupila es azul, y si en su fondo_

_Como un punto de luz irradia una idea,_

_Me parece en el cielo de la tarde_

_¡Una perdida estrella!_

Sintiéndose un poco más calmado, se metió en la cama y aún sin desvestirse, se durmió casi al instante de tirarse sobre ella.

Su amigo James, lo observaba desde la puerta, cada vez más convencido de que tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Eso es todo por hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, quizás un poco triste, pobre Siri...TT-TT pero aún así, me gusta como ha quedado n.n No se a vosotrs, pero eso se puede arreglar mandandome 1 review y diciendome que tal: es bonito, es 1 mierda, es peor que Enrique Iglesias en la ducha, me he emocionado..xD ¡Lo que os de la gana! Los mensajes bomba, mejor mandadlos al correo de KSan...xD Bueno, por favor, review¿si?TT-TT**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**

**PD: He pensado en seguir como ''en las dudas de Sirius'', si no llegan 3 reviews, os quedais con la intriga...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...xD**


	3. Where is my book, dude?

**Hola de nuevo! Veo que esto esta empezando a marchar y me alegra muchísimo!n.n Lo que hoy publico, lo terminé ayer por la noche, pero quiero dejar un margen de 1 día entre capitulo y capitulo por si algún día no puedo escribir. El titulo del chapi es¿Where is my book?Dude, olo que es lo mismo¿Dónde esta mi coche?Tio. xD de nuevo, yo y mis juegos con los titulos de las pelis. La verdad es que, ''¿Dónde esta mi coche?'' no me parecío demasiado buena,xD es demasiado sin sentido, pero le viene al pelo para el titulo del chapi porque... bueno, ya lo vereis..xD Es sobre la rima XVI(dieciseis) esa de: si al tal tal, no se que, que sepas, que soy yo...xD(vaya forma tengo de resumir..xD) Bueno, espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los reviews a Ritsuka-ran, Sayuri Black, Hibi-chan, Kymie y Viosil Uab. ¡OS AMO!TT-TT Espero que en este chapi también haya reviews, porque, recordad...¡ES MI COMIDA!TT-TT(Luego dice mi madre que como adelgazo tanto con la de chocolate que me zampo..xD). Os dejo con el chapi y de nuevo, mil gracias.**

**¿Where is my book? Dude**

La luz de un nuevo día lo despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y con la túnica aún puesta. Algo se le clavaba entre las costillas. El bendito(nótese la ironía..xD) libro aún estaba allí, haciéndole un ínfimo daño comparado con el que le estaba haciendo su dueño en el corazón. Se levantó pesadamente y al mirarse al espejo, tubo ganas de gritar.

Los ojos rojos de la llorera de ayer estaban enmarcados en una ojeras, enormes para su gusto, ''casi ni se notan'' según James; tenía el pelo negro, normalmente lacio y suave, casi tan desordenado y enmarañado como el de su amigo James y lo que a este último, le hacía atractivo, a Black, seamos sinceros, le quedaba horrorosamente mal. Con un gruñido se metió en la ducha y dejó esparcidos por el suelo los ropajes con los que había dormido. Entre ellos se asomaba el libro. Ahora que lo pensaba…¡LA CULPA ERA DEL LIBRO¡SI! Gracias a él había descubierto que a Moony le gustaba ''alguien'' ojiazul; alguien, que no era él. Se miró un momento al espejo tras salir de la ducha, bastante más despejado y con los ojos de su habitual color azul tormenta, casi grises.

¡MALDITO LIBRO DEL DIABLO¡TODA LA CULPA ERA SUYA! Estaba tentado de tirarlo por el retrete, cuando comprendió, que si no hubiera sido por el pretexto del libro, se habría enterado de otra forma. Miró un segundo el reloj. ¡Nunca en su corta vida se había levantado antes! Después de vestirse, recogió el libro del suelo, dejando toda su ropa tirada en el baño, con la que Peter, horas después, se tropezaría, teniendo un incidente nada agradable con el excusado y su cara dentro de él.

Se tumbó en la cama y se dispuso a leer cuando el dosel de la cama de al lado, se abrió, dando paso a un remus soñoliento. Por precaución, Sirius volvió a guardar el libro dentro de su túnica y saludo a su amigo, el cual le respondió con un gruñido, síntoma de que aún no había despertado del todo

OoOoOoOoO

La mañana transcurría lenta y aburrida para los merodeadores, los cuales se encontraban en clase de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall los estaba haciendo practicar el cambio de una serpiente a un ratón, pero Sirius y James lo había hecho hace tiempo, y se reclinaban, aburridos en sus sillas. En ese momento, a Sirius le vino a la cabeza el libro, quizá tuviera que ver que Remus estuviera haciendo su práctica con una Hufflepuff de ojos azules llamada Kaila; el caso, es que cogió el libro y ojeó entre las paginas cuando encontró un rima que le pareció interesante.

_Si al mecer las azules campanillas_

_De tu balcón,_

_Crees que suspirando pasa el viento_

_Murmurador,_

_Sabe que oculto entre las verdes hojas,_

_Suspiro yo._

Instintivamente, quizás, suspiró, haciendo que James se volviera hacia él, pillándole ''in fraganti'' mirando a Moony y a su compañera.

-¿Crees que es ella?- preguntó el de gafas

-Podría ser…-respondió dubitativamente

-Y eso te revienta…- dijo James como si comentara el tiempo.

-Pues si, la verdad es que…-Sirius se dio cuenta de que su amigo lo había pillado, de todas formas, sabía que no podría ocultárselo por mucho tiempo, pero quería que se enterara cuanto más tarde posible para que no le involucrara en sus locas ideas de conquista- ¡NO!

-No intentes disimular, Siri-chan. Te he pillado. Te gusta Moony- canturreo James feliz

-Si, me gusta Moony y lo espío cuando hay una chica con ojos azules de por medio¿algún problema?

-No, ninguno; pero se te ha ocurrido pensar que…¡Bah¡Es una tontería!- dijo James quitándole importancia

-¿Qué?-suspiró Sirius

-¿Has pensado que también puede que sea un chico de ojos azules?- Sirius se quedó con una cara indescifrable, esa cara que se te queda cuando descubres que los Reyes Magos no existen y te han estado timando durante 7 largos años.

-Un chico…-repitió Sirius- ¡Eso es imposible!- dijo negando fervientemente con la cabeza; reacción que tienes cuando te dicen que el Ratoncito Perez también es una invención de tus padres e intentas explicarlo, sin obtener una buena respuesta coherente hasta que te das cuenta de que es verdad-¡Oh Merlín!- dijo tan solo Sirius

-Veo que ni siquiera te lo habías planteado-rió James justo cuando la campana sonó anunciándoles el cambio de clase. Remus se acercó a ellos encontrándose a Sirius con cara de poker, la cual se sonrojó cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ellos.

-Nos toca Estudios Muggles¿no?- preguntó Remus nada más llegar, adelantándose a la clase con James, puesto que Sirius estaba demasiado alucinado para darse cuenta de que lo habían dejado solo. Después de un minuto, los siguió en silencio hacia la clase. Pensando en lo bello que se veía Moony cuando reía alguna broma de James.

_Si al resonar confuso a tus espaldas_

_Vago rumor,_

_Crees que por tu nombre te ha llamado,_

_Lejana voz_

_Sabe que, entre las sombras que te cercan,_

_Te llamo yo_

Remus se volvió para ver a su amigo, el cual no le había dirigido la palabra desde la noche anterior. Estaba empezando a preocuparse y más después de verlo llorar.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Hum?- respondió el susodicho

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado

-No nada… este…Remus, tengo que preguntarte…-''dilo Sirius, no puedes quedarte con la duda, puede ser la diferencia entre la felicidad y la resignación''-¿Cuántos puntos le lleva Gryffindor a Ravenclaw?- suspiró. No era tan fácil como parecía y después de todo, por muy gryffindor que fuera, también era un cobarde.

-Pues… creo que unos veinticinco¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo su amigo desconcertado del todo

-¿Eh? Por saberlo…-respondió quitándole importancia

-¿Y tú, has encontrado mi libro?- preguntó mientras se acercaba más a él, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.

-Yo me adelanto a la clase- se despidió James haciéndole un gesto de ''O.K'' a Sirius con su pulgar.

-Yo… no. ¿Por qué lo tendría que haber encontrado?- preguntó él mientras sentía como enrojecía

-No lo se. Dímelo tú- esta vez, se acerco de tal forma que el aliento chocó contra la mejilla del moreno

_Si te turba medroso en la alta noche_

_Tu corazón,_

_Al sentir en tus labios un aliento_

_Abrasador,_

_Sabe, que aunque imprevisible, al lado tuyo,_

_Respiro yo_

-Pues ahora que lo dices. Creo que Peter tenía uno parecido esta mañana…- murmuró Sirius abrumado e intentado librarse de aquella situación

-Pues le preguntaré, porque ahí esta…¡Peter!- exclamó Remus yendo hacia su amigo y haciendo que Sirius suspirara aliviado.

¡MALDITO EL LIBRO MIL VECES!

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews!)**

**xD Siento si algún niño ha leído lo de los Reyes Magos, pero yo creo que últimamente, los niños cada vez son menos inocentes,una prima segunda mía, la dije en Navidad¡Mañana vienen los Reyes!- y ella, que tiene cinco años me respondió- Pero ¿no sabes que son los Papas?- y se puso a descojanarse de mi y de la cara de ''What?O.O'' que se me quedó..xD estos niños de hoy...xD Bueno, eso no viene al caso( o si? no se..xD). Me ha gustado como me ha quedado el chapi, sinceramente, no se cuantos capitulos va a tener el ff, no se cuando podré publicar ni nada de eso, pero, cuando se haya acabado, pues, acabará..xD Tenía ganas de que Sirius se nos quedara con la misma cara que yo con mi prima 2º y lo de Peter..xD supongo que si no pongo que algo malo le ha pasado a la rata...¡REVIENTO! xD Yo es que me los imagino así¿Quién ha sido?- y James y Sirius a la vez- ¡HA SIDO PETER!- y Peter- ¿What?- y Remus- ¬¬...xD. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis unos pocos reviews( si?PLEASEEEEEE!) recordad que esto solo sigue con 3 o más, si os quereis quedar con la intriga...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA..xD. Bueno, ya me voy. Muchos besos.**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	4. ¡Duerme!

**Hola! Hoy el chapi me ha quedado algo más largo de lo normal, supongo que será porque la poesía tiene mayor extensión que las otras, pero bueno. Me encanta como esta quedando y este chapi, es el penúltimo. Espero poder mañana escribir la última parte, la cual os adelanto que se llamará, al igual que el ff¿Qué es poesía? y será sobre esa pequeña rima. Veo que os esta gustando y eso me algera muchísimo, em encanta que la gente se siga interesando por la poesía y más por un autor como Bécquer, para mi gusto el mejor n.n, me pareció bonito juntar mis dos aficiones: los Sirius& Remus y leer a este escritor y esto es lo que ha salido..xD espero que os este gustando, por lo que veo, tanto como a mi. Muchas gracias por vuestros apoyo, sobre todo a los que me mandais reviews: Sayuri Black, Rasaaabe, Kizna Kazeai, Viosil Uab,Hibi-chan y Daia Black. Me algra muchísima que os gustara el capitulo pasado y ya que en el review lo dijo Daia Black, aprovecho para promocionar mi ''club anti-Tonks'' xD En serio, no aguanto la pareja Remus&Tonks...¬¬ bueno, para tener más información, pasaos x mi pefil, incluso puede que empecemos a repartir chapitas..xD El tema de los niños..xD mi primo que cumplirá los 4 en Mayo, tiene más vocabulario obsceno que yo, no te digo más..xD Estos jovenes de hoy(xD y yo con 15 años..xD)**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejadme algún review...TT-TT. Aprovecho, también para hacer publicidad de otro ff mio: ''There must be this'' Mi 1º Remus&James...es un poco angst, pero no me quedó del todo mal. Nada más. Os dejo con el chapi que lo estais deseando n.n**

**¡Duerme!**

El resto del día, pasó rápidamente, con todos los estudiantes ajetreados en sus tareas y quehaceres, tanto que a Sirius le parecía que tan solo un minuto había pasado desde que Remus lo hubiera abordado por la mañana. Ya llegaba la noche, con ella, todo el cansancio del día hacía mella en los amigos, que casi nada más cenar, fueron directos a la cama.

Se cambiaron y se dieron las buenas noches, yendo cada uno hacia su cama, pero el ojiazul no tenía sueño, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar como para poder dormirse. Su cabeza seguía hecha un barullo. Remus estaba enamorado de una chica, o un chico de ojos azules, eso limitaba el campo. También debía ser atractivo o atractiva e inteligente. Lo que hacía cada vez un grupo más reducido de candidatos. Por un momento, se le encendió a bombillita. Un chico guapo, fuerte, simpático, cariñoso, con ojos azules que quitan el hipo…¡No¡No era un anuncio para encontrar pareja¡Era él¿Moony enamorado de él¿De Sirius Black? Imposible, lo habría notado¿no? Sería mejor que le preguntara a James…¡Pero estaba con Evans! ¬¬ Maldita Evans…¬¬ ''OK. Don't worry Sirius. Tú duérmete, consúltalo con la almohada y mañana hablas con James'' pensó. Estuvo 10 minutos revolviéndose en la cama, deshaciéndola totalmente y apunto de caer pues se había enredado con las sabanas. Solo entonces, se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir y que era mejor mantenerse distraído. Automáticamente, se acordó del libro, el cual ahora estaba bajo su almohada, y pensó que quizás Bécquer (Hey! Ya se ha aprendido el nombre! Vas progresando, Siri..xD) le ayudaría a resolver algunas dudas. Lo abrió al azar y se encontró con la rima número XXVII.

_Despierta(o), tiemblo al mirarte;_

_Dormida(o), me atrevo a verte;_

_Por eso, alma de mi alma,_

_Yo velo mientras tú duermes_

Recordó, que ayer, a esas horas, Remus estaba dormido sobre su pecho y lo abrazaba con ternura… ¿POR QUE MALDITA RAZÓN NO PUDE DETENERSE EL TIEMPO!. Oyó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y abrió un poco los doseles para ver como su amigo James se descalzaba y se sentaba sobre la cama con cara feliz. Decidió dejarlo dormir y preguntarle mañana. Pero también reparó en otro detalle, por, quizá una casualidad del destino, o simplemente, la mala cabeza e su amigo, el dosel de la cama de Remus estaba abierto, dejando a la vista a su amigo con un pijama azul. Se veía tan tierno abrazando la almohada. No como por la mañana cuando le preguntó por el libro.

_Despierta(o), ríes, y al reír, tus labios_

_Inquietos me parecen_

_Relámpagos de grana serpean_

_Sobre un cielo de nieve._

_Dormida, los extremos de tu boca_

_Pliega sonrisa leve,_

_Suave como el rastro luminoso_

_Que deja un sol que muere…_

_-¡Duerme!_

Siguió espiando como su reposada respiración de vez en cuando se volvía más acelerada, el cuerpo esbelto se revolvía inquieto entre las sabanas, desarropándole y dando la oportunidad a Sirius para que cada vez pudiera contemplar un poco más. ¿Había algo más bello que su amigo dormido? Lo dudaba mucho, lo único que echaba en falta era sus orbes doradas brillando como soles, suspiró de nuevo, concentrado su vista en el libro y dejando de torturarse con la imagen de su amigo.

_Despierta(o), miras, y al mirar, tus ojos_

_Húmedos resplandecen_

_Como la onda azul, en cuya cresta_

_Chispeando el sol hiere._

_Al través de tus párpados, dormida(o),_

_Tranquilo fulgor viertes,_

_Cual derrama de luz templado rayo_

_Lámpara transparente..._

_-¡Duerme!_

¡Oh¡Por Morgana¿Cómo diablos iba a concentrarse en leer si su amigo no paraba de reclamarle atención cuando se retorcía sobre la cama. Su mente empezó a volar por senderos inesperados cuando Moony se volvió casi totalmente hacia él con una de esas sonrisas dulces que ni si quiera Snape era capaz de rechazar. Movió la cabeza fervientemente para despejar todas esas alocadas ideas que empezaban a bullir en su mente. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba seguir así? Aún faltaban dos años para salir de Howgarts. Dos años durmiendo en la cama de al lado de el ser al que amas…¡Y siendo Sirius Black¿Cómo no abalanzarse? Y más si ''iba provocando'' como en aquel momento, con los doseles abiertos y esa cara… Esa cara…¡Merlín! (Sirius, piensa en otra cosa o nos traumarás a los lectores y lectoras…¬¬ Eso esta mejor, cálmate, no hagas un estropicio…¬¬ Se que es desesperado, pero creo que deberías pensar en Dumbbledore con un tanga…) ''Ya cálmate, Sirius, piensa en cosas horrorosas: en el hambre en el mundo, el loco de Voldemort…OK, recurriré a mi último recurso: el día que entré en el baño cuando Peter se estaba duchando'' (N/A ni si quiera a mi se me habría ocurrido algo tan…voy a vomitar, ahora vuelvo..xD) Sirius se volvió del otro lado de la cama e intentó seguir leyendo

_Despierta(o), hablas, y al hablar, vibrantes_

_Tus palabras parecen_

_Lluvia de perlas que en dorada copa_

_Se derrama a torrentes._

_Dormida(o), el murmullo de tu alma _

_Acompasado y tenue,_

_Escucho yo un poema, que mi alma_

_Enamorada entiende…_

_-¡Duerme!_

De nuevo, el sonido de los suspiros de Remus volvió a desconcentrarle. Hastiado, se volvió y de nuevo, su amigo se revolvía incomodo. Seguramente tendría una mala pesadilla. Suspiró de nuevo y como movido por un resorte, sus pies se movieron solos hasta la cama contigua en la que descansaba su amigo. El pulso era acelerado y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que tenía miedo de que Remus lo oyera y despertara de su liviano sueño. Se acercó un poco más, con precaución y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, sonriendo ante el incomodo gesto de su amigo, aún dormido, de nuevo, sus manos se movieron solas, colocándole unos cuantos mechones miel tras la oreja derecha y aprovechando para acariciar un poco la cálida mejilla e intentado aliviar un poco la aflicción de su amigo dentro del sueño. Lo vio sonreír de nuevo y sus labios se le antojaron tan rojos y carnosos que lo que sería un pecado era no probarlos ahora que tenía la oportunidad. El aroma dulzón de su amigo le nubló la mente por completo, dejando actuar a su corazón.

_Sobre el corazón la mano _

_Me he puesto, porque no suene_

_Su latido, y de la noche_

_Turbe la calma solemne._

_De tu balcón las persianas_

_Cerré ya, porque no entre_

_El resplandor enojoso_

_De la aurora y te despierte…_

_-¡Duerme!_

Sin embargo, un imprevisto surgió cuando sus labios estaban apunto de rozarse con los ansiados de su amado, pues este último despertó al sentirse aprisionado bajo unos brazos. Muchas veces había soñado aquella escena y se negaba a creer que fuera realidad, mientras, Sirius ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba despierto.

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews..soy mala..xD)**

**¡WAOOOOOO¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capitulo¿Le besará¿Los interrumpirá Peter desnudo¿Será verdad el rumor de que Dumbbledore siempre lleva tanga de leopardo?(creo que eso no viene al caso..xD empiezo a parecerme a Ritta Sketer..xD)¿Qué hará James¿Qué es poesía?xD**

**Todo, en el siguiente chapi de ''¿Qué es poesía?'' **

**Bueno, para los que no lo sepais, no; aunque circulen mucho rumores por la red, no soy Rowling(xD) y por tanto, ni Sirius, ni Remus(solo en mis sueños..), ni James, ni Peter, ni en general, ningún personaje, es mio, si no de ella...¬¬ ¿En serio creeis que yo habría matado a Sirius? ¬¬ xD**

**Bueno, nada más, espero reviews para poder seguir! Besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	5. Poesía eres tú

**Hola de nuevo! Ayer nada más publicar el último chap, me puse a escribir este...xD Si, se que lo tendría que haber publicado antes, pero me gusta cumplir mis plazos y este se publica 1 por día... Además, confieso que no quiero acabar con este ff...TT-TT Le he congido un cariño enorme y me habría gustado poner más poesías de Bécquer, pero esto es lo que ha dado de si la historia. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque después de la avalanca de reviews de ayer, supongo que así es..xD(Tendrá algo que ver que os dejara con la intriga?xD Si es que mis ffs parecen telenovelas venezolanas, me falta el: Te quiero Lucius Alberto- Te amo Remus Froilan...¡Un momento¿Cómo que Lucius Alberto¡Soy Sirius Manuel¿Tienes un amante¡Nunca me esperé esto de tí¡Y menos con mi peor enemigo, Lucius Alberto de Zuloaga y Caserón de Argentina Malfoy, el cual se llevó la herencia de mi familia al casarse con Juana Narcissa Enriqueta, mi prima querida de la que estaba enamorado cuando era un chapulín colorado!- xD venga, que me emociono..xD)Mejor no hagais caso a mis paranoias**

**Ha sido un placer conoceos a todos y espero veros en otros ffs de mi creación, como por ejemplo ''There must be this'' un Remus&James. Muchas gracias por los reviews a: Kazu-san, EneriLupin, soul redimer, Sayuri Black, Hibi-chan, Ottavia, Zaratustra, Viosil Uab y a Blind Target. ¡OS AMO A TODOS! TT-TT**

**Por último, tengo la manía de dedicar los ffs, asique, este esta dedicado a todas las que amais los Remus&Sirius y odiais tanto como yo los Remus&Tonks(¬¬ Rowling, primero matas a Sirius y después lias a Remus con Tonks... ¿qué será lo próximo¿Wortmail y McGonagall?¬¬ ni si quiera mi retorcida mente es capaz de imaginarselos, pero Rowling...¿PARA QUÉ DOY IDEAS!xD)**

**Poesía, eres tú**

Su destino estaba próximo, pero su conciencia, volvió a invadirle la cabeza, repitiéndole que no podía aprovecharse de Remus. Lentamente, se separó de él, con un gran dolor en el alma, los labios secos y los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo había podido si quiera pensarlo? Nunca más podría mirar a la cara a Remus.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó soñoliento su amigo

-Duérmete, es tarde- dijo levantándose de la cama aún sin mirarle

-¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Tenías una pesadilla y vine a intentar reconfortarte un poco- susurró, los ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y no pensaba abrirlos

-Y...¿Por qué no me miras?-preguntó de nuevo

-Porque… se me cierran los ojos del sueño que tengo. Hasta mañana- se despidió casi de un salto de la cama de su amigo a la suya. Remus lo miró divertido¿qué le pasaba últimamente, bueno, esperaba que se le pasase pronto. Se volvió a acurrucar con las mantas y a dormirse aún con el aroma embriagante de su amado en el ambiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Malditas pesadillas, maldito libro, maldito Prongs, maldita Evans- gruñía Sirius malhumorado. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo cuando se le necesitaba?

-¿Ninguna novedad, Padfoot?- le preguntó james sorprendiéndole por la espalda y llevándose una tostada con mermelada a la boca.

-Bueno, algo así…-murmuró

-¿Y fe efs?(¿y que es?)- dijo James masticando

-Eres asqueroso, tío. ¿No te han dicho nunca que no hables con la boca llena?- gruñó Sirius

-Ui, si estas así es que es bastante malo lo que ha pasado- dedució James

-Ayer casi beso a Remus…

-¿Y eso es malo?- rió James

-Claro que no, zoquete. Lo que pasa es que estaba dormido- confesó Sirius

-A ver si lo entiendo. Remus estaba dormido, tu te metiste en su cama e intentaste besarle- dijo James

-Siii…

-¿Y no hiciste nada?- preguntó James desconcertado

-Siiiii-repitió James

-¿Tú, Sirius Orión Black, estuviste en la misma cama que el tío que te gusta y no hicístes nada?- peguntó de nuevo James can cara de ''What?''

-Siiiiii-volvió a repetir Sirius monótonamente

-Mi veredicto es…Que eres gilipollas- concluyó James

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Sirius colérico

-Hombre, no se que quieres que te diga. Lo tienes a huevo y te vas tan de rositas. Eres una vergüenza para los Merodeadores- exclamó dramáticamente.

-¬¬UUUU

-Nunca pensé esto de ti, Sirius- prosiguió aún con más teatro

-¡Ya vale, Prongs! Y yo preocupándome y diciéndome que soy un depravado…¬¬

-¿Por qué lo piensas?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Hola Moony!- exclamó James jovialmente

-Padfoot¿te pasaba algo ayer por la noche?- preguntó. Por alguna razón, James empezó a reírse de forma poco disimulada mientras que Sirius mascullaba y le mandaba miradas asesinas.

-Bueno, me voy a buscar a Lily, no me decepciones Padfoot- le advirtió

-Bueno, yo también me voy a clase- dijo Sirius aterrorizado de quedarse a solas con Remus

-¡Espera, Sirius!-exclamó Remus corriendo detrás de él.

-Tengo prisa, Moony. No puedo pararme- traducido a ''no quiero tener que darte explicaciones de porque has despertado dos noches seguidas apunto de que te bese''

-¡Joder, Sirius¡Te he dicho que esperes¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

-No se donde esta tu libro- dijo unos segundo antes de que Remus le alcanzara, haciéndole volverse bruscamente y que el libro cayera a sus pies.

-Ya veo que no- satirizó

-¡Esto no es lo que parece!- intentó defenderse Sirius

-¿No¿Entonces no es ese mi libro de poesía el cual perdí hace dos días?- dijo sin perder la sonrisa

-Bueno, si… pero yo solo te lo cogí prestado porque…-se excusó

-¿Y por qué no me lo pediste?-preguntó el rubio

-Bueno, es una historia muy larga, pero se resume en que cuando llegué te encontré durmiendo con el libro y leí el poema que tenías marcado…- prosiguió

-Y te gustó –terminó remus por él.

-La verdad es que para ser muggle no escribe mal- confesó Sirius

-A si que, ya sabes lo que es poesía

-¿Qué es poesía?- preguntó Sirius

-_¿Qué es poesía?- dices mientras clavas en mi pupila, tu pupila azul. ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?_ Poesía, eres tú, Sirius- recitó Remus con los ojos cerrados, los cuales se abrieron con sorpresa para encontrarse a su amigo besandolo.

En ese mismo intante, Sirius descubrió que era la poesía y que mientras Remus estubiera a su lado, como ahora¡Siempre habría poesía!

**FIN**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!xD Me ha quedado un poquito corto, pero es que la rima era muy corta, asique, no me ha dado para más..xD Espero que os haya gustado, en mi opinión, soy un fiasco para los finales pero creo que este no me ha quedado tan mal como otros..xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejadme algún review para decir como me ha quedado, please!**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
